


После жизни

by nen_doe



Category: OUT (Book)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Написано по книжке "Аут" авторства Нацуо Кирино. Пост-канон, альтернативный вариант развития событий: все живы и относительно здоровы.Масако остается со своим "мучителем".
Relationships: Mitsuyoshi Satake/Masako Katori





	После жизни

Сначала они вообще не разговаривают.  
Сложно говорить, когда скользкими от крови руками тянешь до машины тело в два раза тяжелее себя, когда ждешь у дверей палаты в маленькой частной клинике, а потом вы встречаетесь глазами и, глядя на мертвенно-бледное лицо, хочется плакать. Швы тянутся через всю щеку Сатакэ до самой шеи, он потерял много крови, и тяжелее всего для Катори знать, что это сделала она. Сатакэ тихонько гладит её руку.  
Масако сутками сидит у его постели.  
На четвертые сутки они уезжают из города – так хочет Сатакэ – Масако за рулём взятой напрокат машины, Мицуёши – на заднем сидении вместе с пятьюдесятью миллионами йен. Каждую минуту Катори до рези в глазах всматривается в затонированную темноту салона, проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке. За время пути молчание висит между ними тяжелым облаком: Сатакэ больно разговаривать, а Масако кажется, что это облако живое, оно следует за ней всюду, прячется в вещах или может быть в её растрепанных волосах. За совместную жизнь с мужем облако разрослось до размеров дома – что стоит ему заполнить одну машину. Чтобы прогнать его, нужно что-то большее, чем слова. Даже большее, чем крик.

Они играют в мужа и жену, снимают квартиру с мебелью.  
По лицу Сатакэ невозможно понять, о чем он думает, он молчит днями напролёт и почти ничего не ест, будто впал в анабиоз; Масако приходится напоминать себе, что рядом живой человек. Но играть несложно: она занималась этим десятилетие – играла в семью.  
Правильно ли то, что она сделала или все последующее – только расплата за содеянное зло? Она хотела свободы, и что же есть у неё теперь?..  
Одно Масако знает точно: она никогда не смогла бы оставить беспомощного Сатакэ в заброшенном здании фабрики среди бетонного холода и запустения, никогда. Но если бы лезвие скальпеля прошло глубже…  
Корни любого счастья и любого страдания – в мысли об их возможности.

– Ты не обязана готовить.  
– Почему нет? Мне не трудно, – первое, что они говорят друг другу за эти дни.  
Пусть уж лучше он лежит на своей стороне кровати, смотрит в потолок – она знает, что делать с этим. Но не с пытливым внимательным взглядом, под которым Масако чувствует себя странно виноватой. Им уже не за что друг друга ненавидеть, а слова способны резать не хуже скальпеля.  
– Давай помогу, – Сатакэ стоит в дверях кухоньки, опирается о дверной косяк.  
Всё почти готово, надо только расставить посуду. До того они обедали отдельно.  
– Я привыкла готовить одна.  
Сатакэ отбирает у неё чашки, не оставляя шансов.  
– У них траурный цвет, ты так не думаешь?  
От его улыбки облако молчания рассеивается.  
– Я их выбирала.  
Левый краешек губ Сатакэ не приподнимается, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Масако едва касается пальцем его губ, хмурится.  
– Красавец, да? - усмехается Сатакэ, и Масако фыркает.

Она ищет работу.  
Любые соседи рано или поздно начинают вынюхивать что-то, люди ужасно любопытны. Но она не хочет снова кредитных компаний, хватит с неё и ночных смен. Между собеседованиями Масако покупает два недорогих кольца – она так похудела, что себе приходится брать самый маленький размер: пальцы как у ребенка. Сатакэ кольцо подходит.  
– Всю жизнь от такого бегал, – хмыкает он, не задавая вопросов, даже не смотрит на руку, только глядит на Масако. – Если хочешь работать днём, тебе нужен новый костюм.  
Намёк на старую куртку, которую она отказалась выбросить.  
Он улыбается этой своей полуулыбкой и оборачивается к телевизору, который всегда смотрит без звука. А Катори вместо костюма думает только о том, что он тогда делал с ней и что она сделала с ним. Когда приходит время сна, Сатакэ засыпает почти сразу, а Масако долго-долго всматривается в его мирное лицо. Из-под пластыря не видно шрамов – оно почти совершенно.

Утром женщина просыпается от непонятной тревоги – оказывается, это Сатакэ смотрит на неё, смотрит жадно и выжидающе, от этого взгляда внутри шевелится что-то похожее на нежность. Когда она ощущала последний раз что-то подобное? Когда её хотели? Прошлое тает под яркими солнечными лучами из окна как след от самолета в лазури, и тень Миямори с грустными глазами не трогает её больше.  
Масако вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
– Если тебе так можно, то и мне тоже. Для такой хрупкой фигуры, у тебя очень тяжёлый взгляд.  
Сатакэ вдруг щелкает её по носу. Он вовсе не выглядит болезненно, напротив. Она смотрит на него против света, и оттого кончики его отрастающих волос, точащих во все стороны, светятся как светодиодное волокно. Комната вокруг тоже светится и кажется обжитой. Масако вспоминает гулкие бетонные своды, и у неё появляется ощущение, что они оба наконец-то счастливо избежали какой-то страшной опасности. Вместо гроба они оказались в бункере.  
Сатакэ гладит её по щеке.  
– Хочешь?  
Живот наливается сладкой тяжестью, и Масако, подумав, кивает, решив для себя раз и навсегда перестать без причины отказывать в близости. Одеяло между ними сбилось в складки, и Сатакэ первым нарушает эту границу. Лицо горит как от ударов, под его весом она испытывает легкую панику, пихает его локтями и коленями, вынуждая перекатиться на спину, и сама садится сверху. Масако не хочется впускать прошлое в этот солнечный мирок. Сатакэ удивлён, касается её осторожно, бережно, и остается только посмеяться над своей глупостью. Смущение постепенно испаряется от жара их тел.  
– А вы та ещё штучка, Катори-сан, – смеётся Сатакэ, и смех переходит в стон удовольствия.  
В конце концов, она всё равно оказывается под ним, и происходящее превращается в подлинное безумие. Сатакэ понимает её без единого слова, и Масако кончает несколько раз.  
Так странно для неё, когда не нужно никуда бежать, не нужно хотеть чего-то, у них теперь есть время.  
– Мы как две рыбины, которых волны выбросили на берег.  
– Нет, Сатакэ, нас смыло обратно в воду, тогда как миллионы других рыб пытаются ходить и разговаривать.  
Масако кладет голову ему на грудь.  
– Что ж, океан велик.  
Молчание больше не стоит между ними, оно укрывает их обоих от мира вокруг прохладной завесой – надежнее, чем любые стены.


End file.
